My Demigod Story
by writer-of-demigodishness
Summary: A story about a girl nammed Amy Just read the beginning for more of a summary! This story is currently on hold but I WILL FINISH IT I PROMISE I do not own PJATO or anything but my ideas Rated T cause im paranoid. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning Part 1

Chapter 1

Now, I want u to believe everything that I'm about to say but u probably won't so well call this a fiction story…for now.

It was August 4th. I was about to turn 13 when my world came crashing down…literally. My mom had dragged me and my little sister to the amusement park. Sounds fun right? Wrong, very wrong. My mom took my sister on this ride that is a ride filled with tourist attraction remakes from around the world. The ride was called My World (r u getting what I'm going at?). I was waiting outside when I felt this tug in my gut telling me that something was wrong. Only seconds later did I understand that I was right.

BOOOOOMMMM! I turned to see My World crumble down. I didn't understand what had happened but when I saw the wreckage I knew that something huge had hit the roof and made the small building collapse. Then it hit me. My family was in there. Let me rephrase that, my _only_ family was in there. My heart dropped. I ran towards the building looking at the people who had gotten out. But my mom and sister weren't there. I couldn't take it. I broke down and cried; I cried in front of the smashed building where I last saw my family.

After the firemen and paramedics did their job one came up to me. By one look, I knew that they didn't get out. He didn't say anything but I knew. I broke down crying again and he looked down sympathetically at me. I didn't know it at the time, but they were the only 2 who didn't…make it. He asked me if I had any other family and I nodded my head. The police drove me home thinking that I had a father, but I didn't. My dad left before I was born. My sister was an adoptive sister so I was my mom's only real child.

I sat at home and did the only thing that I could think of. I cleaned. I cleaned until the house was spotless. I was really tired by then and I fell asleep on the couch for 2 days. When I woke up I looked at the calendar. It was August 7th, my birthday. I was finally a teenager but I didn't feel like celebrating. I felt like sulking.

For the next few days all I did was sit in my room, on my bed, waiting for something to change. 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne played from my iPod on a continuous loop for days. I didn't eat or sleep. All I could think about was the crushed building. My image started to change: I became thinner by each passing day, my hair grew at least 3-4 inches and my outlook became…darker. It was 1 ½ weeks b4 the neighbors got tired of hearing the song and called the police on me. It was only then that they discovered that they left a 13 year old home alone. (I assume the police man that dropped me off at home was fired)

I was immediately put into foster care. There is only one word to describe foster care, but I don't swear so well say help w/ an L instead of the P. I hated it w/ a burning passion. My only outlet was music. Thank gods I was allowed to keep my iPod or I would have gone insane. I had no friends there and all I did was sit in a corner and listen to music.

Luckily (or un-luckily), a woman who was beautiful at first glance adopted me. I knew nothing about her but did I care, nope. I stopped caring a while ago. She took me into her home which was nice but small. The strangest thing was that the wall decorations were…odd. They were swords, daggers, and bow + arrows. While I looked around, I didn't see my new "moms" eyes watch me. I looked over at her and smiled. She smiled but when she did I saw…


	2. The Beginning Part 2

Chapter 2

…but when she did I saw…fangs. I gasped as she revealed herself as who she really was.

"You're a Vampire?... Woah, what up with your legs?" Her legs were a weird animal mechanical combination.

"Don't speak of the legs" she hissed at me. "And no I'm not a vampire I'm an empousa"

"Like Greek myths and stuff?" I asked.

"Do I look like a myth!" she screamed angrily. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused and mad and sad and I had all of these mixed up feelings and I just wanted to pass out but I knew that wasn't a bright idea since the next thing I saw was a freak monster charge at me. Suddenly, my instincts kicked in and I grabbed a bow and arrow off the wall. I closed my eyes and shot the arrow. I opened them and I saw a pile of gold dust on the floor right in front of me and silver like arrow behind it. _I shot it? I SHOT IT!_ I was happy I didn't die but really confused too. I sat on the floor and studied the arrow. There was some writing etched on the arrow. 'Hunters of Artemis' it said. Wait… that wasn't English, it was Greek_. What was happening and how could I read that?_ I looked at the bow and it said the same thing. I searched the room and found a quiver of bows all like the one. I stuffed as many arrows in it that I could find and left the little house with a quiver stuffed w/ arrows, a bow around my shoulder, and an I Pod dangling from my pocket. _Yep, this was normal._ I started walking down the streets of New York. I didn't have a plan of where to go so I want straight. Soon I approached Long Island. I was starting to get really tired. I guess blowing a vampire empousa thing into dust was harder than it looked. I found a stray blanket and walked half way up a hill and wrapped it around me and I soon fell asleep with the bow + arrow at my side.

**Sorry it was short. Thats the last part of the beginning. More up tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO, just my ideas (forgot to put one in the last ch. Sorry!)**

**feel free to review!**


	3. Camp, Meeting New People, and Archery

**I couldn't help myself. Here is Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own PJATO or anything that you have heard of before in this story. Just my imaination.**

Chapter 3

When I woke up I was not where I fell asleep. I was in a room with a bunch of other cots that were empty. It looked like an infirmary cause of all the medicine bottles. I sat up and saw that the bow + arrows were at the foot of the cot. I stood up and I heard someone say:

"What's your name, brave one?"

"hmph brave" I mumbled "my name its Amy" I turned and was facing a centaur. Now normally id be freaked out but after the empousa I wasn't surprised of anything ne more.

"Amy. What a nice name. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Thanks for having me" I smiled at him as he continued.

"I am Chiron, one of the directors at this camp" he said "Mr. D, Dionysus, is the other director.

"oh cool" I said rubbing my eyes " the wine dude"

"u don't seemed fazed by ne of this?" he said surprised

"Well I've already met an empousa thing monster whatever so I think there's way more surprises to come" I answered studying the arrow in my hands.

"U did? Are you alright? Do u need assistance?" he started to say but I cut him off.

"I'm fine, thanks to a lucky shot from these arrows I stole from her house that must have belonged to a hunter of Artemis I mean that's what they said on them, right?"

"Y-yes very good um did u say a lucky shot? Who are your parents?"

That struck a nerve. I got up I started to get really mad but then I calmed down and tears welled up in my eyes. "M- my mom and s-sister died a f-few w-weeks ago. I've never seen my dad." I said in almost a whisper

"Oh dear I'm so sorry" he said sympathetically.

"No it its cool I'm fine" I wiped the tears and for the first time I actually felt fine too. I smiled at him to reassure him and I walked toward him with the quiver and bow strapped to my back.

"Well, what r u waiting for" I asked him "let's go meet the camp!" Chiron gave me a tour of the place. It was big but I wasn't surprised to see what I saw. Pegasi, centaurs, other demigods, satyrs, and other mythological creatures right before my eyes. Chiron told me I could put my things into the Hermes's cabin because that is where I would be till my godly parent was decided. I said no. I wanted to keep the only things I had, with me. I was introduced to some campers but they didn't seem all that interested in the 'new girl'. Which I was fine with, I was used to being the new girl since I was kicked out of all of my schools since like 1st grade _(I'm ADHD and dyslexic, that's y I was kicked out)_. It was nice to be in a place where everyone was like me, well mostly. I sat with Chiron at the table during breakfast and no1 seemed to even notice me. I didn't eat much which attracted the attention of Chiron but he didn't say anything to me about it. At the end of breakfast, I decided I would go for a walk down by the ocean. It always made me feel more peaceful when I was there. While I was walking a soft voice said to me.

"So its Amy right?"

"Yeah" I turned to her and a smile spread across her face

"I'm Sari, daughter of Aphrodite. It's good to meet u. do u know who your parent is yet?"

"Nope, my dad is obviously too busy to claim me but I'm cool. It's so nice of u to talk to me. Barely no1 knows I even exist."

"Well your welcome. I think we could be good friends"

"Yeah I think we could" I smiled at her and she smiled back. It was then that I had made my very first friend, ever. Later that day, we went to her cabin and she gave me new clothes to wear. I still wore dark clothes but I seemed a little brighter. She styled my hair in a long high ponytail and when we were done I looked like a punk super model. I hugged her and thanked her. We linked arms and walked around camp. I felt some eyes on me but I shook them off. I was happy for the first time in a long time. I had a great new best friend and a new family that really cared for me. After lunch, which I had with Sari even though it isn't allowed, I went back to the beach with my bow and arrows. I sat down and stared at the ocean. I left and headed for the archery. I set the arrow in the bow and set it up. I aimed at the target and let go of the arrow. I shot 3 more arrows b4 I looked at the target. When I did look I gasped. The arrows had gone straight to the middle and each arrow penetrated the one in front, splitting it in half. I stared at it in amazement.

"Nice shot"

**Ohhh, cliffy! Not really but... Ok well thats chapter 3. I'll put the next one up soon. Review!**


	4. Another Friend, a Claiming, and Sadness

**Disclaimer: i dont own PJATO, Rick Riordan does :)**

**Continuing from the last chaper...**

Chapter 4

…"Nice Shot"

I turned around to look where the voice came from. I faced a boy about my age. He had his hands in his pockets of his jeans. He had shaggy blond hair and an orange Camp Half-Blood tee on. The only thing that stopped me from speaking was his eyes. They were a piercing blue. Like a clear blue ocean gleaming with the sunset above. You could even see the colors of the sunset glowing on the ocean in his eyes. They were just tat amazing.

"Uhh um thanks, I guess" I stuttered out.

"No seriously" he said "you're amazing"

I swear I was blushing. "Oh um thanks"

"Oh let me introduce myself" He stuck his hand out for me to take it. "I'm Logan" I took his hand expecting a shake but he brought it to his lips and kissed it. I started to blush again and let out a soft giggle. When he let go, we started to talk again.

"So, who's your parent?" I asked him.

"Oh umm I don't know," he said sadly.

"Really?" I asked, confusd.

"Yeah, I'm the only one here who doesn't know"

"Well except for me" I suplied.

"Really? Cause from the look of those shots it looks like you've done this before"

"Nope, I just got here today. I'm Amy by te way" I smiled up at him, for he ws a few inches taller than me.

"Amy. Wonderful name"

"Thanks…again"

"Haha no problem" His laugh was light but it made me smile.

"So… umm… I'm… um… gonna go… find Sari! Bye!" I raced off up the hill. I thought I could hear him following but I didn't look to see.

I found Sari with one of her sisters. I told her about my arrow shooting and she looked shocked. She said I should tell Chiron but I decided to wait. Later that day, I saw Logan leaning up against a tree with his head down and his hands in his pockets. He looked like he was deep in thought so I decided to leave him alone. Before I could leave he saw me.

"Amy, wait." he yelled

"Yeah?" I answered, walking over to him.

"I just wanted to maybe hang with someone"

"Oh um sure I'm bored anyways" I said. I actually was lookig foreward to spending time with him.

"Awesome, wanna head to the beach?" he sugested.

"I would love too" I replied with a smile

We walked to the beach and talked. He was very easy to talk too and I found myself telling him my whole life story. I started to tear up when I mentioned the death of my mom and sister but I wiped the tears before he saw them. He told me his story and found it was similar to mine. He also had lost his family, so he was an orphan, like me. I felt really close to him now.

We heard bells ringing in the distance. We left the beach and went to dinner. We both sat at the Hermes table. We talked and laughed and by the end of the day I had 2 new best friends. I went to bed in the Hermes cabin and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up the next day to sun shining thru the windows. It was still rising so I knew it was early, but I got up anyway. I grabbed my iPod and played my music. I slung the bow + arrow over my shoulder and headed for the door. I did my best not to wake any of the sleeping campers, especially Logan. He was really tired last night and I definitely didn't want to be the one to wake him up. I smiled as I passed him and went outside.

I walked down to the beach, feeling the sand weave in and out of my toes was a soothing feeling. I sat in the sand watching, the sunrise. For a punk girl, I really loved sunshine. Odd, right? I could hear the campers waking up and getting ready for the day. I left the beach and headed for the archery. I did the same process as I did yesterday and the arrows all ended up the same way. I heard the bells ring for breakfast and I ran to the pavilion.

I sat next to Logan when we ate. We didn't really talk but he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. After breakfast I went to find Sari. I found her in front of a mirror fixing the ne invisible strand of hair that had fallen out of place_. Aphrodite kids; when r they gonna learn._ Anyways we talked and went to the arena. We had sword fighting practice then we went to talk to Chiron. Sari told him of my archery skills and he smiled like he knew something. He wanted to see it for himself. I did the same procedure again, for the third time, as Chiron smiled at me. He dismissed me when I was finished and I put my headphones in and I left. I passed a figure pacing. It was Logan. I decided to watch him instead of talking to him.

**_(A/N Stalker much :P)_**

He paced around not noticing me and thinking out loud. I couldn't hear, at first, but then I was able to pick up what he was saying.

"Think! Who could your mom be? You've tried everything but nothing seems to work! Ugh pull yourself together, Logan. You can do this. Ok what are your skills? I'm a pretty smart kid and I know my way around a sword but who's child could I be?"

I knew. I had figured it out. Not because of what he said but by what was above his head. A holograhic pictue of an owl.

"Athena" I accidentally said out loud. Logan looked over at me, startled.

"Oh Amy u scared me. What did u say?"

"Look up" I told him, simply.

"What are you t-" He stopped talking when he saw what I saw. I looked at his face and he had the same reaction as I did.

"Hail Logan" I said trying not to laugh "Son of Athena" I bowed because I knew that was camp rules but when I got up, I ran and hugged him.

"haha wow. Athena. This is surprising!" he said, tearing himself out of my monster-grip of a hug.

"Well you are _pretty_ smart"

"You heard that?"

"Guilty. We should tell Chiron"

There was no need. He had been standing there the whole time. He acknowledged Logan and sent him to the Athena cabin. I gave him one last hug and sent him on his way. I was really happy for him. He had been waiting for this for a long time.

Then I had a realization. I was alone. I was the only one who didn't know their parent. Now I would see less of Logan because he would have a full schedule that improved upon his abilities as a child of Athena. I hung my head and walked to the Hermes cabin. I sat on the bed and looked at my arrows_. Pssshhhh, they're not even mine. I just stole them from an unfortunate hunter._ For the rest of the day I sat there, waiting; waiting for something that was useless to wait for. The next thing I knew I was asleep.

When I woke up the next day, the sun wasn't up yet. My stomach rumbled but I didn't care, like usual, so I just left. I walked to the beach and sat on the bench there. I was sad and angry; angry because my dad didn't care enough about me to claim me as his daughter. I didn't know why but I felt some tears escape my eyes. I also didn't notice the soft footsteps in the sand coming towards me.


	5. Another Claiming, a Quest, and a Blond

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJATO!**

**The Mystery is revealed... well its kinda obvious but...on with the story!**

Chapter 7

"Hello, why are you crying dudette"

I didn't even look up at the man. "Ugh it's a long story"

"Well I've got plenty of time my dear" he answered. coming closer to me.

"Well for starters, I lost my mom and adoptive sister and my dad doesn't care 'bout me" I said as more tears edged to fall, but I kept them in.

"Oh, well, I know for a fact that last one isn't true! I'm here aren't I?"

I looked up to see a man who had the same color of eyes as me and hair color. It was my father. "D-dad?"

"Yep it's me string bean! So how have you been? Have you been practicing archery and music like I'm known for?"

"What? I don't even know what god you are and wait…archery…music…" It suddenly dawned on me. "You're Apollo, aren't you?"

"Yep! So I guess I should officially claim you so here." He snapped his fingers and a light began to shine above my head. It was really bright but I was able to make out a sun. The light seemed to get brighter and brighter. I looked at my dad and he smiled at me then disappeared. As the light shone brighter, my image/look started to change. My long hair was braided and grew even longer, the color started to lighten up in my hair, my clothes changed to what I used to wear, and a new bow and arrow-filled quiver was placed on my back. I guess the light from the symbol was really bright because everyone started to emerge from their cabins. I saw Logan walk out with a bed head. I giggled a little at that site but then I noticed how I had changed.

I felt my hair in a long braid that cascaded down my back. I was wearing my favorite necklace and a v-neck tank top orange Camp Half-Blood tee and a pair of short shorts. I looked at my shoes which were sun yellow. I smiled down at them and thought of Apollo. Then I felt something appear on my head. I placed a hand to it and felt it. The campers started to gasp, especially Sari, who made a loud squeal. I felt a little tiara on my head. I felt a small jewel in the middle of it.

Then, Chiron walked up and smiled at me. "Hail Amy, daughter of Apollo, god of the sun, healing, music, and archery" he said. The crowd bowed down and I couldn't help but smile. I wondered what the crown meant, but for some reason Logan looked like he knew. He was like in shock; his mouth was wide open and he just stood in the doorway. After everyone went back to bed the glow finally left my head. (A/N hey, that rhymed!) Sari ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged back and told her to go to bed. She did. I walked over to Logan who was still in the doorway of the Athena cabin with a shocked look on his face.

"Logan? Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Wha- oh hi Amy…" he said, beaking free from the trance.

"Is everything ok?" i asked, concerned

"Yeah everything is… it's good" he said while looking at his shoes.

"Cool, well I want u to go back to bed and get some rest all right?"

"Um oh ok ill see u later, at breakfast?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'm gonna go now." I left and I felt his eyes on me but they finally averted away. I sighed and walked into the Apollo cabin. It was currently empty so I had it all to myself. I walked to the mirror and looked into it. I gasped at my reflection. The tiara had a beautiful yellow gem in the middle that looked as if it contained part of the sun. I wondered why I had it, if all daughters got one. I shook that thought out of my mind. I decided to listen to music. I was in a good nood and thought hey, music alwys helps so why not!

I put my iPod on speaker and sang along.

Wow, I actually had a good voice. I haven't sung since I was young and it was a surprise to see how my voice had changed.

A bit later, I heard the breakfast call and I ran for the pavilion. I ate in silence at my empty table. I smiled at Sari and Logan but he didn't return the smile. He just looked down at his food. This bothered me; so after breakfast, I decided I would talk to him.

"Logan! Wait" I yelled when I saw him.

"Yes?" he said with an annoying tone in his voice. He tured to face me, sadness was eminent in his eyes but also somthing else...anger?

"Oh, um are you mad at me or something?" I asked, warily.

"No… why are u even talking to me?" He said in a quiet voice, that seemed like he was amost threatened by my apperance. The way he spoke shocked me, but the words he spoke shocked even more.

"Uhhh cause you're my friend! Duh!" I laughed, trying to lighten-up the mood. "And don't lie to me I know u know something. What was so special about the tiara?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"N-nothing" he stuttered out.

"it's not nothing! Tell me!" I yelled.

"Not while you're yelling at me!" He retorted.

"Ok…I'm calm." I said, calming my self down. I'm not so sure as to why I got so worked up in the process, though.

"The tiara. I read about it in a book about famous demigods. It is supposedly awarded to the most strong, smart, athletic daughter of Apollo. It means people have high respect for you. That's why we shouldn't be friends. I'm not as special as you…I'm surprised you don't look down upon me... "

"What that's crazy! I don't care what any tiara says you're my friend and you are very special. Have you never looked at your eyes? They are like little pools of water and a sunset blazing over the horizon. Your eyes tell me that you are a very, very special boy. Don't ask me how I know; it's just a feeling. But it's a feelin that is 100% true. Ok? And don't ever say that you're not. I got to go but don't forget to remember that." I concluded as I walked away. I looked back at Logan who had a small smile on his face.

I walked to the Big House. Chiron wanted to talk to me, but he said he might be a bit late, so I waited for him. After 5 minutes of standing on the porch, bored outta my head, I walked into the house and looked around. I spotted a small piece of paper pinned to the wall and looked at it. It was little print, but I could make out what the note said, surrpisingly well considering i have dislexica**.(Sp?)**

_The Next Prophecy:_

_The one with eyes full of color and one with ball of sun,_

_Shall join forces as one,_

_They will be joined by another outside the sights,_

_And be shown the way by a trail of light._

_They will solve a quest that has long passed,_

_Then the one question shes wants will finally be asked._

I was confused about the_ shes_ part and I couldn't tell if there was more, but I didn't have time. Just then, Chiron walked in and smiled.

"Dear, can we walk and talk?" he asked.

"Course!" I responded.

"So you are the daughter of Apollo. I knew it! I like the brighter look better on you any way." he complimented.

"Haha. Thanks. I do too." I laughed and smiled along with him.

"I saw you talking to Logan, and you're right, he is a very special boy he… just doesn't know it yet" He said, obviously hiding something

I took a deep breath before I asked my question "Is he 'the one with eyes full of color'?" I asked, quoting the prophecy.

"Yes, but he isn't sup- wait u read the next prophecy!" He asked, a small hint of anger in his voice, but not much.

"Umm... yeah sorry?" I sad, trying to apologise.

"No its fine u" he said, which took a big load of guilt off myshoulders. "You would have to learn your own prophecy someday"

"Wait…my prophecy?" It took me a moment to contemplate what he said.

"Yes. You're the one with the ball of sun, the tiara, remember?"

"Wow…" I was shocked. It never occurred to me that it might be connected. "So, what now?" I questioned, curriously.

"You will see the oracle and request a quest and you two will see if the prophecy matches up with the quest." he answered as simply as possible.

"Oh, ok. Well the oracle is where?" I asked.

"Attic. Go now"

"Y-yes Chiron sir" I left with a bit of fear because I wasn't sure what was gonna happen.

When I visited the oracle I felt a little better. It was just a young woman. She told me her name was Rachel and she was only in the attic to return some artifacts. I asked what I was supposed to do. Her body stiffened and green mist poured out from her mouth. It spoke the words of the prophecy and then she collapsed. I helped her to a chair and sat her down. She thanked me and I left. I ran to find Logan. I had to tell him. We were gonna leave tomorrow morning on 'the quest that has long pased'.

"Logan! LOGAN!" I screamed, looking arround for him.

"Shesh calm down! I'm right here" he said, commig up behnid me, holding his ears. "Man, you have a loud yell!" he joked.

"Oh he-he sorry but I need to tell u something." I started.

"Shoot." He told me.

"Ok" I told him all I knew and a smile appeared on his face. We talked for the rest of the day and through dinner. We both went to bed and tried to sleep. Tried. I was not very successful.

I had this dream where I was running o a sidewalk in a big city and this blond girl ran up to me and told me to pick her up tomorrow at a house outside the city. She gave me an address and ran off. I woke with a startle. It was still dark out but I would have to be getting up soon any ways. I felt something in my hand. I opened it up and found an address written on a piece of scrap paper. I remembered my dream and gasped. I had to stop and get her.

She was the 3rd quest member.

**Who do you think it is? Review! Remember: please be nice with criticism :)**

**A/N- Very Iportant! Please read!**

**I started writing this story a while ago and my writing ability/ceativity wasn't as good as it is now (which still isn't very good but still). The later chapers will get better. Just bare with me till then :) Feel free to imagine what you would want as the descriptons or something. To make it a better reading experience. **

**Thanks!**


	6. Starting a Quest, Annabeth, and a Story

**Disclaimer: No, I am not Rick, so I don't own PJATO **

**They start the quest today! Enjoy!**

I packed all of the things I would need to bring and put them in a backpack. I slipped the tiara inside also. I wasn't sure if I was gonna use it, but better safe than sorry. I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows given to me by my dad and set out. I found Logan at the bottom of the hill and told him we would have to make a quick stop.

"where?" he asked me.

"it's a surprise" I replied.

We sat in the back of a taxi and I told the guy the address. I showed him a wad of cash and he sped down the road. When we arrived, I handed him about 1/3 of the stack of money and walked away. Logan followed suspiciously. I walked up to the big house and rang the doorbell. A girl who looked to be about 24 years old answered the door. It was the same girl from my dream.

"Um hello, are you the one who is to join us on the quest with the next prophecy?"

Her face lit up and she ran into the house and grabbed a bag. She shut the door behind her and locked up the house.

"Yes, yes I am. Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

**(A/N- :) Who do you think is gonna show up next?)**

"I'm a son of Athena!" Logan said proudly. Annabeth and I both laughed and she gave him a hug.

"im, Amy, daughter of Apollo"

"oh yes I know haha" Annabeth said. She continued, "this quest is to 'solve a quest that has long passed' right? Well I know what the quest is…" She got a sad expression on her face and started to tear up. "m-my b-b-boyfriend disappeared about a year and a half ago." She took a shaky breath before she continued. "I reported it to the police but they can't do nething about a lost demigod! They told me about 3 months ago that this case was just "a quest that has long passed". I didn't believe them that he was gone so I tried to find him on my own. But no luck. I know he is alive, but I just don't know where. We have to find him." As she finished her story the tears started to fall. I gave her a big hug and Logan chimed in too.

"were gonna find him, don't worry" I reassured.

"Amy's right sis, well bring him back to you" Logan added.

"No", she said "im coming with you"

"ok well then we should start off"

We left and traveled across the country looking for Percy, as I learned his name was. I couldn't help but wonder _what if this happened to me. Would Logan try to find me, or would he just give up?_ I shook that thought out of my head as we continued walking. We rested at some place near Las Vegas. We decided since it was pretty late that we would stop here for the night.

Annabeth seemed really distracted and sad ao I just hugged her and let her think. Sometimes, all you need is time, time to think. I sat next to Logan as he watched Annabeth slowly drift to sleep. When she finally did, he looked at me. He took in a breath like he was about to let something big off of his chest.

"You were right…" he said in almost a whisper.

"about what?" I asked confused

"You told me that I was special…and I didn't believe…I just…thank you, thanks for um believing in me." He looked at me.

"no problem" I smiled back at him and continued. "I do my best to show people who they are, even tho they don't think like that." There was an awkward silence after that.

"So… what do u think about this Percy guy?" Logan asked, trying to change the subject.

"Trying to be the protective brother now, are we?" I laughed. "From the stories i've heard about him, hes pretty magnificent. He's the son of Poseidon. He was the one to save Olympus when the titan lord Kronos came back… that was the night that they umm got together" I said motioning to a sleeping Annabeth.

"Well, I like this kid! And from a guy's perspective, he and Annabeth seem perfect together-"

"that's not a very guy thing to say" I butted in.

"Well, I'm just a special guy" he answered back.

I giggled "You sure are, Logan" We smiled at each other.

_Wait…am I falling for him? No Amy,_ I told myself, _wait for this to all blow over then consult your feelings._ But I couldn't help it. I hadn't noticed it before, but his eyes actually were beautiful, not just colorful. And his smile made me want to smile back and blush. He was actually really cute. Light blond hair and tan skin. He seemed like the model for a perfect teenage boy.

After a long silence Logan spoke up.

"Do you know the full story of the crown, Amy?" he asked

"no, I don't. tell me?" I asked interested.

"Artemis gave it to Apollo when he had his first demigod child. She told him to give it to one of his demigod daughters, but on one condition. That he would have to choose wisely because that girl would be very special to both of them. She was hoping for her to join the Hunters but Apollo told her that she would make that decision on her own." He ended and looked up at me.

"Oh um wow how nice of her?" I meant to state, but it came out more like a question.

"She wants you to join the Hunters" He said, seriously.

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing. Immortality, hello?" I laughed

"But you would have to swear off.. _boys_." he told me, emphasizing the word _boys_.

"Oh" I wasn't aware of that part

He sighed and asked "Amy. Would you?"

I pondered the question a moment. Then I answered, "i'll do what my heart tells me to do, when the moment comes."

"" he mumbled to himself, unheard by me.

"Uh did u say something?"

"huh no n-nothing" he mumbled.

"Ok-ok ill get off your case. Logan, get some sleep. Ill wake you when its morning."

"what about you?" he asked.

"i'll b fine. Sleep" I ordered.

"I don't want to so you." he retorted

"please, you're really tired I can see it. Please. For me?"

"Fine" he grumbled and went to sleep.

**Thats it for now! Review, nicely! :)**


	7. Finding Percy Jackson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

**This is a rather short chapter, and I apologize for that. A lot does happen, though.**

I kept watch even though I knew nothing would find us. I opened my backpack and pulled out the tiara. The sunlight from the orb of sun rays in the crown glowed slightly in the moonlight. I smiled at it, thinking of my dad. I thought about the prophecy and what it meant. I pondered this for hours. Hours. Soon, light started to shine through the sky as the sun rose. I looked at the tiara one last time and put it away.

I wasn't tired, I never was. Weird, right? I guess it's a child of the sun god thing.

I woke up Logan and Annabeth and we packed up camp. I remembered the idea that ran through my head over the night. I figured that I wouldn't hurt to mention it to them.

"Uh guys I think I have an idea." I mumbled.

"Well?" Annabeth asked, curious.

"I was thinking last night, about the line in the prophecy-_'will be shown the way by a trail of light'-_and I have a thought on that. I think it's the tiara." They looked at me skeptically and Logan was about to say something but I didn't let him.

"Just hear me out." I continue. "If I wear it, a light emanates from it, right? Well it might create a trail of light that could eventually lead us to where Percy is!"

Logan pondered the idea in his head. _Well this'll take a while, _I thought.

Annabeth looked like she was running through, in her head, all the pros and cons of the plan. "Ya know... that just might work." she spoke.

"Well I think it's worth a shot." Logan finally said.

I smiled at him. _Took ya long enough, _I thought. I placed the tiara on the crown of my head and waited. At first, nothing happened. A faint glow was eminating from it, but not enough to signify a trail. I started to become disappointed. _What if this doesn't work?_

Then a trail of light appeared in front of us. The tiara was lighting it up for us.

We started to follow the trail. We walked arround for hours following it. A little bit of time later,we entered the city of Las Vegas. We walked through the streets, people giving us strange looks; probably as to why 2 kids and a young adult were walking around randomly. After a while, the trail began to shine brighter and it led us to some place out of the way of traffic.

I looked over my shoulder (since I was leading them) to see how Annabeth and Logan were doing. Logan seemed to be fine, just being wary so no monsters jumped out at us. Annabeth looked, well, pale. Her face had gone chalky white and she started to slow down her pace and eventually stopped. I was really curious as to why she stopped moving. I looked ahead and saw a large building in the distance. The light trail seemed to be in its direction.

"Stop." Anabeth said, her voice icy cold. "I know where this leads. Almost 12 years ago, I had come here with Percy and got caught in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. That is where he is. I feel him, in my heart. He's here, I'm positive." she said, with her voice cracking a few times.

"Well let's get your boyfriend back sis!" Logan said in his all oo cherrvoice.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to Annabeth. "Look, were gonna go in there and beat the crap out of whoever is holding him hostage. Ok?"

She nodded her head in understanding. She stood up straight and put on a brave face. "Youre right. I'm gonna get Percy back and there's nothing than anyone can do to stop me."

I gave her an encouraging smile and ran back to the front. We didn't even have to follow the trail at all afterards.

Not a moment later we were standing in front of the large building. The windows were all covered in spider webs. It had obviously been closed for years but you could see lights inside. We slowly opened the door quietly and slipped in. I let Annabeth lead since she was familiar with the place, and followed her down a corridor.

She obviously didn't like the spiders and neither did Logan. They both had looks of fear on their faces.

I whispered to Logan,"it's cool they can't hurt you." and gve a small smile.

He whispered back "Thanks." I just simply nodded in return.

Annabeth sushed us as we reached a door because we could hear someone talking. His voice was raspy but stern.

"...ere are the rest who escaped? Where are they?" The man asked, for what must have been the 3 billionth time he asked that question. He must be really irritated.

"I will never tell you. You can keep me here as long as you like but you'll never find out." Annabeth was smiling like an idiot when she heard him talk. _That must be Percy_, I thought.

"Oh, really? Well do u even know where they are?" The man asked

"I will say nothing more, because I have nothing left to say." Percy said sternly. The man just growled in frustration.

We opened the door a bit and saw a monster person who I believed to be a cyclops. He was just standing there, watching Percy. Percy was tied up in chains and kneeling down against the wall on the other side of the room_. _I looked over at Annabeth and she had a look of pure concern in her eyes. And yes...fear.

_If he looked up, he would see us,_ I thought.

Just then, Percy looked up at the cyclops, but he clearly saw us. He smiled quickly while the man was not looking. Annabeth looked at me and I knew what to do. As quietly as possible, I took the bow off my shoulder and steadied it in my arms. I pulled an arrow from the quiver on my back and set it up.

I thought of the archery back at camp and smiled. I just hoped that I had the same amazing accuracy when I shoot real targets.

Percy seemed to notice the tiara because his eyes drifted to the top of my head. When he looked back down at me I mouthed to him "watch out for arrow" he slowly nodded his head, so as to not attract any attention.

I closed my eyes and let the arrow fly.

I heard a scream, but I didn't know who or what it came from. I kept my eyes closed tightly, squeezing them tighter as the seconds went by.

_If I accidentally hurt Percy, I'll never be able to live with myself._

**Ohhhhhh... clifhanger. **

**I hate them too so i won't let you hang there for long, hopefully. Well, until next time...Review!**


	8. Discovering Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

Then Logan said…

"Amy, you did it... Look."

I looked up and saw Annabeth yanking the chains away from Percy's arms and legs. There was a pile of golden dust slowly fading away about 20 feet away from us. When the chains were finally off, Annabeth hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms aroud her, tucking his neck into her blond hair.

We were all smiling and Annabeth was crying tears of joy. He held her face and made it level with his. Then kissed her lips. They broke away a few minutes later and smiled at eachother.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Percy laughed.

"I think I do," Annabeth laughed and they kissed again.

I was smiling really hard at the two; my face was hurting. _I just reallllly love adorable couples._ Logan just kind of stood a little bit away with a smile on his face.

I ran up to Annabeth and hugged her and Percy when they broke apart. Logan huged them/us too.

We helped Percy to his feet as we started to leave the old casino/hotel.

"Thanks," he whispered to me.

"Don't mention it." I smiled. I looked over at Loan and he gave me a smile meaning "you did awsome." I couldnt help but smile bigger at that, as a small pink tint crept up onto my face. I had to look down to hide it.

"How long was I in here, Wise Girl?" he asked Annabeth, smiling at her.

She had this sad look in her eyes but it was suddenly filled with happiness.

"Sadly about a year and a half, Seaweed Brain," she smiled at him and he laughed.

"Wow," he remarked, "seemed like longer"

"And why was that?" she asked while trying not to laugh out of happiness.

"'Cause, I was away from my love." he said,without an once of hesitation in his voice.

He then picked Annabeth up and carried her bridal style out of the old casino. Logan and I trailed behind, laughing and smiling at the sight.

When we finally made our way out of the busy city, we set up camp at the same place as before. Logan sat with Percy and talked about 'guy stuff' he called it, while I sat with Annabeth.

There was an odd silence between us that was filled with the crackle of the fire and the muffled words and laughs comming from Logan and Percy.

"He really loves you" I said, breaking the silence, as if I had just noticed this.

"And I really love him back," she said and added a dramatic lovey-dovey sigh just to prove her point.

"I hope i'll become that lucky some day" I said, after a few quiet moments, "to find my soul mate too."

For some reason, Logan popped into my mind. _I guess my feelings for him haven't left._ Annabeth looked at me like she knew what err... who I was thinking about.

"He's very lucky you know" she told me. She stared across the fire and looked at Percy and Logan. Percy turnned and smiled at her then turned back to Logan. She sighed and then looke at me.

"what?" I asked, subconciously already knowing what she was talking about.

"Logan. Hes lucky to have you," she responded.

"Oh were not… I mean it would be great… I guess… but... we won't… I mean… wait… what?" I asked confused.

She lauged and smiled a 'don't make me say it' smile.

"Oh, please! Ok... you think about it and get some rest. You haven't slept in days!" she told me.

"Ok," I answered. Truth was, I was tired, like, really tired, but I hated showing it.

I laid down and tried to sleep, but, surrisingly, I couldn't. Annabeth's statement kept rolling arround in my head.

_"Logan. Hes lucky to have you."_

I kept my eyes closed, though. Soon, I could hear Annabeth sleeping on my right in her sleeping bag.**(A/N when did they get sleeping bags? I dont even know... and I'm the author!... aww well, on with the story!)**

I could hear Logan and Percy talking quietly, trying not to wake us up, even though I wasn't asleep. Not that they could tell...

"Im worried dude." Logan whisperd loudly.

"Look," he said seriously, "If my hunch is correct and it **is**, then she likes you too…a lot" Percy said. I had a small twinge of pain in my heart when he said this. _Who does Logan like?_

"Really?" he asked, excitment eminent in his voice.

"Oh, iI'm positive. And she wouldn't ditch you for the hunters! Let me tell you a story." He took a big breath like he was gonna be telling a long story.

"When I was your age, the same thing happened to me. We were in front of the Olympian council, don't ask why, it's a loooooong story, but anyways, Artemis was saying how her lieutenant for the hunters just died and she needed a new one. I knew that Annabeth had thought about joining and I got really worried that she was gonna ask her. I started to whisper to her "don't do it" and things like that. I was freaking out. I didn't know my feelings for her quite yet but they were definitely there. Eventually it was Thalia, daughter of Zeus, my other friend who was there, who was asked to join and she accepted. A few years ago she dropped out and got together with Nico, son of Hades...**(A/N- I just had to put that in there! I looooove Thalico! Ok back to the story.)** but that's beides the point. Anyways, I felt relieved–" He started to say more but Logan cut him off.

"But she was never actually asked! Amy will be! Its different." Logan whisper yelled.

My body froze.

_Me? He was worried about me joining the Hunters? Why would I? I like him! Wait... did I just say I like him! Well, no regreting it now..._

"Logan it's not different. I know she won't become a Hunter if she has these feelings that I know she has, for you." I smiled at that at the same time Percy did. "It will all work out. Now I need some advice from you-"

And that's when my eyes closed and I drifted to sleep with a smile on my face, happy that he liked me…

back

**Awwww! Ok I know that that was short but sweet. More up soon, hopefuly. Review but be nice! ****Later!**

**-Love**


	9. Olympus and Relationships

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

When I woke up the next morning, I saw Logan smiling down at me. But I could also see fear in his eyes. He helped me up and said,

"Told ya you were sleepy."

He laughed and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"We should go to Olympus to tell them that we have completed the quest." Annabeth said. She was hugged against Percy who had his arm wrapped around her waist. They had already packed up the 'camp'.

"But how are we gonna get there?" Logan asked

"I have just the thing." Percy winked at Annabeth who blushed. He put 2 fingers in his mouth and whistled. Suddenly we heard the sound of wind blowing like it was being blown around against its will. When the sound died down, 2 pegasi had landed in front of us.

"Blackjack! How ya been buddy…I know it's been forever and Porkpie, so glad you came along…no we'll be fine with 2…yes Blackjack i'll get you some sugar cubes when we get back to camp but right now we need to get to Olympus…ya I know it's a long ride but…awesome!"

Percy had a conversation with them and then looked at us.

"Ok! You guys get mounted. Annabeth and i'll take Blackjack and Amy and Logan, you take Porkpie ok?" He winked at Logan who smiled in thank you.

I laughed to myself and gathered my stuff. Logan jumped on the back of Porkpie and held out his hand for me to join him. I gladly accepted. I swung my legs over and held onto Logan for balance. I swear I could see him smile even tho he was facing the opposite direction.

"Lead the way guys!" Percy shouted and the pegasi took off into the air and headed for Ney York. I rested my head on Logan's back and smiled, taking in his scent. It smelled of Hollister cologne **(A/N I do not own Hollister, either) **that must have been a few days old but was still rather strong.

I looked over at Annabeth who was resting her head on the back of Percy.

_They are so cute together_, I thought.

Soon, we saw the lights of New York below us. We were dropped off outside the Empire State Building. The pegasi said something to Percy and flew off, back to camp to let them know of our arrival. We walked into the lobby and straight up to the front desk.

"600th floor, please." Percy asked. The man started to say something, probably that they didn't have a 600th floor, but then he looked down at us. He got a worried look on his face and handed Annabeth a key card.

_Probably because there were 4 demigods in the lobby and one was a 'Big Three' child. _

He shooed us away and we headed towards the elevator. Percy put the card in the slot and a button that said 600 popped up. He pushed it and the doors closed. Suddenly we shot up. We kept rising and rising and I felt like I was being pulled down to the floor. When the elevator finally stopped, we stepped out.

When I took in the scenery, Logan and I gasped. It was so beautiful.

"You did a great job Wise Girl." Percy said smiling at his girlfriend.

"Aww thanks!"

"Wait" Logan and I said " You built this?"

"Yep! Well, with some godly help but I mostly just designed it. " she answered, while shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh...he-he...cool" I mumbled.

We walked down the pathway heading for what I assumed was the throne room. When we pushed open the huge doors, there were 5 gods there: Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, and my father. We stepped forward and the gods shrunk to human size, I guessed to make us feel more comfortable.

I took a nervous breath before I spoke.

"We have completed the quest."

"Wonderful my daughter. Now do me a favor and sport out that tiara I gave you. My sister doesn't believe I can keep it in nice shape." Dad said.

"Well…" said a girl who looked to be about 13 or so, who I assumed was Artemis.

"Oh um sure," I answered.

I took it out of my bag and put it on. The whole room seemed to brighten up the moment I placed it on my head. Logan smiled and I looked over at him and smiled too. Annabeth and Percy were smiling and looking at each other, not even paying ne attention. I laughed quietly at them and turned my attention to the gods.

Poseidon was watching the love birds behind me and smiling. Athena seemed to be watching Percy so he didn't make any false moves AND watching Logan to see how he reacts to the situation. Zeus was staring intently at me while Dad and Artemis smiled at me while glaring at each other. Yep, that's family for you.

"My, my, it is beautiful. Apollo you have chosen correctly my brother." Artemis said.

Then she looked at me and I knew what she was going to say. I made my way back to stand next to Logan and watched him as he seemed to get more nervous by the second.

_He likes me_.

I smiled and formed a plan in my head. Artemis smiled at me and spoke.

"My dear, we are in need of a new hunter, would you like to join?" I knew my answer.

I mouthed 'no' to her and she understood. I winked at her and she must have known what I was up to.

"Lady Artemis… I would be delighted to join." I said with a sly smile on my face.

I turned to face the others and they all had a shocked look on their faces. Percy was the first to speak.

"Amy are you sure?" He asked looking at a broken-hearted Logan. I winked at him and Annabeth and they saw that I already knew and was one step ahead of them the whole time.

Logan looked at me and sighed like he had a huge speech to make.

"Amy…you-you cant do this. I…I think you should think about it a little longer than just 3 seconds! I know you told me you'd answer with what your heart says but your heart is just confused, I bet. I know you and you wouldn't do this. You can't just throw away all you've done in this lifetime (and boys)! You- you just can't I wont let you."

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked moving closer to him.

"Because…I really like you and I would be heart-broken if you did..." he looked down and I smiled and chuckled at his obliviosness.

"Well, it took you long enough!" I laughed and hugged him.

When I let go he had a confused look on his face. "Gosh is it that hard to comprehend? Everyone else got it!" I said, pointing to all of the people and gods in the room.

I started laughing some more, "I was never gonna join, Logan. I just wanted to see what you would do or say if I said I did." I smiled and he looked up at me and fake frowned.

"Wow, I feel like an idiot!" He smiled at me.

"Maybe," I commented, "But it just so happens that I like idiots." And before he could say anything else, I kissed his cheek. I could see him blush and it made me laugh. We hugged and everyone went 'awwww'.

We just laughed and I intertwined my hand with his hand. Then we faced the gods once more.

"Is there anything else?"

"Actually, yes." Athena said. She looked at Logan. "Son, I'm very proud of you. You did well." She smiled at him and he smiled back

"Thanks mom," he said.

"Oh and Perseus Jackson… don't hurt my daughter or you will pay the consequences"

"Yes Lady Athena. I would never think of doing such a thing." He smiled at Annabeth and she blushed.

"Percy" said Poseidon, "I allow it." He simply said.

I was confused as was everyone else but Percy just smiled big and his eyes lit up.

He said,"Thanks dad!"

"Ok nething else," I asked.

"Nope. You just need to get back to camp and finish the prophecy" Zeus said and with a flick of his hand we were transported instantly back to camp. We landed at the top of Half-Blood Hill and Chiron trotted over to us.

"You lived! Percy! It's good to see you and Annabeth same to you," he said. I could see the sun start to set in the distance and I smiled. It was the best end to the most perfect day. Logan looked over and smiled at me.

"So I know this won't be as great as what someone else is about to ask but Amy, will you be my girlfriend?" Logan asked me.

I smiled and nodded my head. He picked me up and spun me around I laughed at him to put me down and he obeyed. We intertwined our fingers and looked over to Percy and Annabeth. They both were smiling at us but Percy had one hand in his pocket and was twirling an item around in his hand.

I understood now what was gonna happen. I looked at Percy and nodded.

"Go for it Percy," I said.

He looked at me surprised like 'how did you know' but he stopped and looked over to a confused Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I fell in love with you from the first day I laid eyes on you. And I wanna be with you forever. I have been waiting for a year and a half to do this..." he got down on one knee and Annabeth put her hands over her mouth, to stop from probably screaming. "You are my Wise Girl. Will you marry me?"

Annabeth uncovered her mouth and smiled down at him. "And you are my Seaweed Brain. Of course I'll marry you!" she squealed in happiness and Percy got up and slipped the ring on her finger. He spun her around and kissed her. I squeezed Logan's hand and he looked down at me with his color filled eyes.

He lifted my chin up and planted a small kiss on my lips. I smiled in the kiss and kissed back. When we finally tore apart, all 4 of us were extremely happy. I swear I saw my dad's face in the sun smiling at me with approval. I smiled back because I knew he was there. I walked with Logan across the beach with Percabeth **(:P)** in front of us talking about the wedding. Soon, it became late and we all left to go to bed.

**There you go! Don't worry there is pleanty more where this comes from. This is not the end, to Review, but be kind! **

**-Love **


	10. News

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJATO **

**Its a short chapter but get ready...

* * *

**

The next morning, I met up with Sari and told her everything. She smiled hugely when I mentioned Logan and me getting together and Percy proposing to Annabeth.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Was all she said for the entire rest of the conversation.

After, I went down to Archery. I set up random targets in places and closed my eyes. I shot 5 arrows in random directions. I looked, to find all of the arrows had hit the bull's eye on the target sheet. What else is new?

"Still a perfect shot, I see."

I spun around to see Logan smiling at me. I smiled back and walked over to him. He held up his hand and we intertwined our fingers. We walked back to the beach together.

(_Now, remember when I told you that we could call this a fiction story…ya, its not. Logan and I are together but nevermind that lets get back to the story.)_

The breakfast bell rang and we went to the pavilion hand-in-hand. I noticed Annabeth sitting with Percy at the Poseidon table, but I seemed to be the only one who noticed them breaking a rule. Some people looked at us (Logan and I) skeptically like _'they're together?'_ and _'when did this happen?'._ I just shook it off and Logan and I departed ways as we went to our separate tables. I sat down and saw that at my seat, there was a note. I carefully opened the note, looking around to see if I could find the person who set it there. Thankfully, it was written in greek so my eyes didn't have a fit. When I translated it, it had said:

_Dear Amy,_

_After breakfast, please come to the Big House. I need to speak to you immediately._

_Chiron_

I began to worry. _What was this_ _about_, I asked myself?

Logan seemed to notice my worried expression and walked over to me. We both knew it was against the rules to sit at someone else's table but Logan didn't care…and neither did I, at that moment. When he sat down beside me, people gave us looks but we ignored them. I gave him the note and he read it.

"Amy, there's nothing to be worried about. I'll go with you. I'll wait outside for you if I'm not allowed to go in with you." Logan told me after he was finished reading it. He gave me a reassuring smile and I smiled back.

I knew there was nothing to worry about that we couldn't handle together.

"Ok," I said.

I finished up my food and tossed the plate in the trash. Logan took my hand and I felt the same nauseating sparks that I always felt when he touched me. We walked out of the pavilion the same way we entered, hand-in-hand.

I could see Annabeth and Percy smile at us before we left. When we approached the Big House I let out a sigh and turned to Logan. I kissed his cheek and that caused him to blush. I told him that I was gonna go in and for him to wait out here, in case I needed him at any time. I could see the disappointment in his eyes and could tell he wanted to go in with me, but he reluctantly nodded. I thanked him and ran up the steps. I peered around the cornner and saw Chiron in wheelchair form at the desk in the room. The same desk where I first found my prophecy. I made my way towards him, quietly. He looked up and smiled at me but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Amy, good morning," he said.

"Same to you. What did you need to talk about?" I asked, sitting in the chair opposite the desk.

_I feel like I'm at the principal's office,_ I thought.

I looked back at the doorway to see Logan. He was pacing arround on the patio, probably worrying for me.

I didn't mean too...well, I did but it was just a reflex. What I mean is that I didn't even know I did look at him untill Chiron spoke again.

"Logan can join us dear. You may need someone for this," he said gloomily.

I nodded and stood up. I motioned to Logan to come in and he did. He took my hand and held it as I sat back down. We looked at Chiron, expectantly, to tell us what he had to say.

"Your mother and sister, Amy," he said. I started to tear up.

"W-what 'bout them," I said trying not to relive the memory. Logan squeezed my hand for comfort and it helped.

"The building collapsing on _them only_ wasn't a mistake **or** an accident. Someone tried to kill them."

"Kill? Tried?" I asked my voice wavering. _Was there some hope that they were still alive?_

"Yes. About 4 days ago they were going through the rubble and found them. They rushed them to the hospital immediatly. The are in ICU, but they are recovering quite well. They lived, Amy. I believe that-that your father protected them somehow. He is the god of healing. But that's not what I needed to tell you, though, that is the good news." He stated.

"What's the bad part," I asked. I was really happy that they were alive but I didn't like this bad news stuff. Logan looked at me and we locked eyes for a millisecond, but we had a conversation in that short time just by looking into each other's eyes.

_'they're alive, Amy'_

_'I know but this bad news...' _

_'remember, I'll be with you 100% of the time, nothing will tear me away'_

_'thank you'_

_'no need, having you is thanks enough'_

We looked back at Chiron, waiting for the bad news. He looked at us with sad eyes and then continued.

"The bad news…it was a monster, a monster that brought the building down. It was the hyperborean giants." Chiron concluded.

Logan squeezed my hand once again and I calmed down instantly. He just had that effect on me…

I stood up from my seat still holding Logan's hand and had only one thing to say.

"I'm gonna kill those, those… dang it! It's times like this that I wish I could swear," I made a small feabel laugh but I was dead serious (emphasis on dead)._ I **was** gonna kill them_.

It was then that we heard the screams ripple through the entire camp and loud pounding noises. We ran out of the Big House to see the exact monsters I was looking for, trying to find a way to breach into the camp. They somehow did and stormed in. I grabbed my bow and arrow and headed straight for them.

_They we not gonna kill or try to kill anyone else I cared about,_ I thought.

The two giants looked in my direction.

That's when they charged.

And so did I…

* * *

**Ohhhhhh...What's gonna happen? Read to find out! Later!**

**-Love**


	11. The Fight

**Per-request imma put up the next chappy! But, if you want me to continue imma need some more reviews. So read and review or imma think this is bad and stop. Please dont think im being whiney or anything i just want to put up stuff everyone will read! So Review and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I let 3 arrows go and saw both giants on the ground looking dazed and confused as to why this small girl had wounded them. Then I saw Logan from the corner of my eye ready to fight.

_No,_ I thought _stay there you don't need to get involved._

The two 30ft giants stood up and glared down at me. One tried to grab me but I side swept away. But before I could react the other hit me and made me slam backwards into the Big House.

_Oww_ I thought _now they were gonna get it_.

I tried to stand but a surge of pain shot up my left ankle. I screamed in pain and fell back down. Then I looked and saw that it was covered in blood. My entire body was covered in blood because of the cuts and bruises but my ankle hurt like nothing i've ever felt before. I was helpless.

Then, that's when Logan charged. He screamed something like: Oh Now you've enraged Athena and Athena does not like to be enraged! This is for Amy!

_I love him… soooo much._

I watched him as he drew his sword and cut the ones leg. The giant looked stunned as he made another jab into his now injured leg. Logan then jumped at an amazing height onto his back and stabbed it with all of his might. The monster turned to dust and Logan jumped off his back before he fell.

The other giant seemed to be so distracted by the disappearance of his brother, he didn't see Logan jump on him and stab his leg. The giant screamed in pain and spun around to see Logan.

The next events happened in slow motion. The giant pulled out his sword and jabbed the ground. Thankfully, Logan moved out of the way before it hit him. But his next attack was much sooner than Logan had expected. I felt that tugging sensation in my gut like at the amusement park and I shouted _'noooooo!' _but it was too late.

The giant hit the ground again and Logan rolled away but the spear made a jab in his arm. He fell.

Then an arrow flew over him and hit the giant in between the eyes. He let out a painful scream as he turned to dust. I set the bow at my side and struggled to get to Logan. I didn't care about my ankle any more. All I cared about was saving my boyfriend. I ran to him and held him close. I looked at his wound.

Green poison was mixed in with the blood on his sleeve. My heart shattered at the sight. I lifted him off the ground and I wrapped his arms around me as I carried him to the infirmary. I ran through the door and set him down on a cot. His breathing had slowed and I knew it was only a minute before the poison reached his heart.

"Amy…" Logan said weakly

"Yes Logan im right here please stay strong stay w/ me" I answered w/ tears streaming down my face.

He lifted his hand and wiped a tear, for it to only be replaced by another. "I l-love you Amy."

I yelled out to Annabeth and Percy to come in and they ran in seconds later. I would have healed him myself, but I hadn't mastered my healing powers yet. Percy found a bottle of water and got an idea.

He bent the water in his hands to form a ball. He set it down on Logan's stab wound and a mixture of water, blood, and poison was mixed in with it. Percy was extracting the poison from his blood.

Soon all of the poison was out and Percy carefully put the mixture liquid back into the bottle. I put my hand on top of the wound and muttered a prayer to my dad that he could help me heal it. Thankfully, i had learned enough to be able do that.

Logan started to breathe regularly again. A sigh of relief escaped my lips and I smiled at Logan. Annabeth had been holding her brother's hand all the while so he could squeeze it if there was any pain.

"I love you too, Logan" I smiled and kissed his hand just like he did when we first met.

He started to close his eyes and drift to sleep.

Chiron came in to check on everything and when he saw that we had it under control, he left to talk to the rest of the camp. Percy went over to Annabeth and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She let go of Logan's hand and left with Percy…hand-in-hand.

I sat at the end of Logan's bed and smiled at him. I really did love him, a lot. I stroked his cheeks with the back of my hand. I laid down next to him and smiled some more. I planted a small kiss onto his lips.

When I pulled away, a small smile etched its way across his lips. I giggled at that. Next, he rolled over so that his arms were around my body. Then, he rolled back over, pulling me closer to him.

_Real subtle Logan,_ I thought, _real subtle._

This time I laughed out loud. I closed my eyes and, also, drifted to sleep…

* * *

**Sooooo... what didja think? Should I continue?**

**-Love**


	12. Recovery

**Heeeeeeey! I'm back! lol here is the next chappy! Thanks for all who read this, it seriously means alot! I luv all you guys! It just makes my day when you review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO! yet... **

I woke up the next morning. I looked to my side to see a sleeping Logan with his arms wrapped around me. I giggled and smiled at him and quickly and quietly snaked away from his grasp. I left him to sleep and entered the infirmary bathroom.

I washed my face and removed all of the smeared makeup off of it. I pulled out my long braid and combed through the tangles with my fingers. I pulled my hair up into a messy high ponytail and left, content with my appearance.

As I walked out, I remembered that my ankle had been really badly injured in the fight yesterday. As if on cue, it started to wobble and give way. I could see blood start to seep through the skin. I cursed and limped over to the bedside table and picked up a square of ambrosia. I broke off a piece and shoved it into my mouth. Suddenly, my ankle healed and I was able to walk again. I took another small bite just in case, this way I knew it was completely healed.

I then sat on the edge Logan's bed. Not ten seconds after, his eyes began to flutter open and look up. He looked at me and a smile spread across his face. He tried to get up but then winced in pain. I fed him some ambrosia, and he began to feel better.

"W-what happened…Amy?" he asked me.

"You were wounded last night when you fought the giants…" I said proudly.

"Oh... I was wasn't I?" he said as if remembering the pain.

"Thank you" I complimented quietly,

"For what?" he asked confused.

"You saved me. If it wasn't for you I would have…thank you."

"I told you, nothing can tear us apart. I will do anything to save you. But your the one I should be thanking…"

"Why? What did I do?" I asked now just as confused as he was.

"You killed the second one, didn't you? If you hadn't I wouldn't be here…"

"Oh… right. Well, ditto 'cause I answer the same you do," I said with a giggle and a smile.

He smiled back at me and then lay back down.

After a long silence, he spoke up.

"Hey Amy?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I really do…"

"Do what?" I asked confused, again.

"Love you."

"I do too, Logan. Always have and always will," and with that I pulled him up to me and kissed his lips.

He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, never breaking the kiss. I put my hands around his neck and found my fingers twirling in his hair. He deepened the kiss and I kissed back with just as much passion. I was in heaven.

We heard a cough at the door and we broke apart, both blushing, to see Percy looking kind of uncomfortable.

"Sorry," he said, "Chiron just wanted me to check to see if everything was ok…"

"It's all good here, but thanks." I said and smiled at Percy. He looked at the two of us and laughed.

"You two be good to each other now!" he said and left. There was another silence, but it wasn't awkward, it was calming.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. He kissed my cheek and I blushed.

_I am so lucky, _I thought.

The rest of the day we just sat in the infirmary and talked about nothing and everything. I told him that once the summer was over, he could live with me and my mom and sister 'cause they would be better by then. Or, if he decided to stay here, then I would stay with him. He was glad that nothing was gonna tear us apart, as was I. We heard the bell ring for dinner and we decided that we should eat since we hadn't eaten all day.

I helped Logan up and he held my hand as we walked to the pavilion. I walked him to the Athena table and made sure his siblings would help him if he needed it. I then walked over to my table and sat. A boy who looked to be about eleven sat down next to me. I was curious so I decided to strike up a conversation with him.

**Ohhhhhhhhh...Who is he?**

**Amy: gee i dont know! its really hard to figure out. please notice the sarcasm...**

**Me: Oh shut it, Amy!**

**lol anyways review and all that stuff! Thanks again.**

**Also, if any of y'all have a twitter, you can follow me:**

**(a)PJATO_ADDICTION (fits don't it?)**

**Just send me a tweet sayin your a reader/reviewer and i'll follow back!**

**K, Byee!**

**-Love**


End file.
